U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,381 discloses an aqueous dispersion of fluoropolymers which are obtained by emulsion polymerization, are not processable from the melt, form films when sintered, and contain a fluoropolymer A) with an average particle size (number-average) of from 180 to 400 nm and a fluoropolymer B) with an average particle size which is lower by a factor of from about 0.3 to about 0.7, the entire dispersion therefore having a non-monomodal number distribution of particle diameter. This dispersion is obtained by mixing corresponding dispersions and, if desired, concentrating to the desired solids content. Such dispersions are suitable for saturating, impregnating or coating surfaces, for saturating or impregnating fibers or sheet-like articles made from fibers or porous materials, and for coating glass-fiber fabrics, as well as for formulating metal-coating systems.
In contrast, the invention relates to a dispersion of fluoropolymers of different particle size obtained by emulsion polymerization and containing at least one fluoropolymer A) with an average particle size (number-average) of at least 200 nm and at least one fluoropolymer B) with an average particle size (number-average) of not more than 100 nm, one of components A) and B) being a thermoplastic and the other component not being processable from the melt, and the entire dispersion having a non-monomodal number distribution of particle diameter.
The average particle sizes mentioned are a number average of the particle diameter of the substantially spherical particles which results from quantifying the particle diameters which can be measured in the electron-micro-scope image of the dispersion. For non-spherical particles, the particle diameter is taken as the geometric mean of the two principal axes.
Preferred novel dispersions are those characterized by the following features:
The component which is not processable from the melt is preferably polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) or a tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) polymer with amounts of a comonomer, such as hexafluoropropene (HFP) or a perfluorinated alkyl vinyl ether (PAVE) with from 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the alkyl group, such as perfluoro(n-propyl vinyl) ether (PPVE) which are sufficiently small for the polymer not to be melt-processable. Such polymers are termed xe2x80x9cmodifiedxe2x80x9d PTFE.
As is known, the term xe2x80x9cthermoplasticxe2x80x9d is understood to mean a polymer which is processable from the melt. Commercially available thermoplastic fluoropolymers are polymers of TFE which contain, as comonomers, a PAVE with an alkyl group of from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, a fluorinated alkene differing from TFE and having from 2 to 4 carbon atoms, for example vinyl fluoride, vinylidene fluoride or HFP, and also unfluorinated low-molecular weight alkenes, such as ethylene or propylene, or two or three of these comonomers.
Preferred thermoplastics are bipolymers with units of predominantly TFE and subordinate molar proportions of PPVE, HFP, ethylene or propylene, and also terpolymers with predominantly units of TFE and units of ethylene and HFP.
The amount of comonomers is chosen so that the copolymer is melt-processable, but still does not have elastomeric properties.
Preferred particle sizes (number-average) are for component A) at least 230 nm and for component B) not more than 80 nm, preferably not more than 50 nm, in particular not more than 40 nm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,292 discloses aqueous dispersions which contain a) a polytetrafluoroethylene which is not melt-processable, and b) a non-elastomeric, melt-processable tetrafluoroethylene copolymer and a non-ionic tenside. The polytetrafluoroethylene is preferably intended to have an average particle size of at least 300 nm. No information is given on the particle size of the copolymer; a particle size of 160 nm is given solely in one example. In this example, the average particle size of the polytetrafluoroethylene is 230 nm and is therefore of the same order of size as that of the copolymer.
To prepare finely dispersed polymers corresponding to component B) of the invention, particular precautions must be taken, for example the use of relatively large amounts of surface-active agent, vigorous stirring or increased use of initiator. Fine polymer dispersions of this type are disclosed in EP-B-612 770 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,213) and EP-B-612 569. They may also be prepared by the known process for seed polymerization (for example that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,940).
The weight ratio of components A) and B) in the dispersion may vary within wide limits as long as there is a non-monomodal number distribution of particle diameter. In as far as close-packing of the particles is desirable, the weight ratio between the components may readily be calculated or estimated from the known particle radii. Insofar as a porous substrate is being coated, a higher proportion of component B) will be used.
Generally, components A) and B) may each be present in a proportion of from 1 to 99% by weight, advantageously from 10 to 90% by weight, preferably from 20 to 80% by weight, in particular from 30 to 70% by weight. In any particular case, the person skilled in the art will be ablexe2x80x94if desired with the aid of simple preliminary experimentsxe2x80x94to xe2x80x9ctailorxe2x80x9d a suitable proportion by weight of the components for the substrate under consideration.
Suitable components A) are commercially available dispersions of fluoropolymers with an average particle size of at least 200 nm (number-average). The particle size distribution of such commercially available dispersions is in the range from 180 to 300 nm.
The novel dispersions are obtained by mixing an aqueous dispersion of component A) and an aqueous dispersion of component B), and can be used for many applications directlyxe2x80x94without surfactant addition.
For other applications, and also for reducing transport volume, more highly concentrated dispersions will be used than are obtained by mixing of the individual dispersions, or from appropriate conduct of a polymerization to give a bimodal particle size distribution. In these cases, the dispersion will be concentrated by methods known per se. An example of a suitable method is ultrafiltration (U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,266), anionic surfactants of the sodium dodecylsulfonate type, or non-ionic surfactants of the alkylphenyl oxethylate type, usually being added. Relatively long-chain alkylamine oxides (U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,910) which have good biodegradability are particularly advantageous. It is expedient for the concentration process to take place after the mixing of the components.
The amount of surfactant added depends on the type of concentration process and also on the subsequent application. It is generally in the range from 4 to 15% by weight, based on the polymer solids content. If the novel dispersions are intended, for example, for metal-coating, a relatively low surfactant content of about 5% by weight will be sufficient. For coating glass-fiber fabrics, a tenside content of from 9 to 11% by weight is usually required. In these cases, the tenside selected will be one which is easily removed during or after film-formation during sintering, for example one of the amine oxides mentioned.
The novel dispersions are suitable for producing coatings on smooth, porous or fibrous materials, for example for saturating or impregnating fiber materials of sheet-like or non-sheet-like shapes or porous materials, for example made from graphite. Smooth substrates which may be mentioned are surfaces made from metal, ceramics, glass or plastic. For the coating of metals it is possible, if required, to add to the novel dispersion a binder resin usual for such purposes, or else to pretreat the metal surface in a known manner.
A preferred application sector is the coating of glass-fiber fabrics. Compared with treatment with comparable dispersions of the individual components, the novel dispersions can achieve the desired layer thicknesses in significantly fewer process steps, without giving rise to crack formation or to uneven films. The use of the novel dispersions therefore implies a considerable saving in process steps and with this a marked saving in time and costs. This advantage does not have to be obtained at the cost of reductions in quality; rather, the films obtained according to the invention show coherent structure and greater hardness than the coatings obtained with the individual components. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,381 for further details.
The novel dispersions give coatings of low porosity and high dielectric strength. Furthermore, adhesion to the substrate, especially to porous surfaces and articles, is improved.